A Traitor In Our Midsts
by suspencer
Summary: A traitor is in thier midst, selling them off to the Others for thier enjoyment & cruelty. But a young girl in their possession can't stand to see their latest acquisision suffer & seeks out the help of her friends. Chapter 3 Now Up Sorry for the delay
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **A Traitor In Their Midsts

**Author:** dw/suspencer

**Summary:** I think Locke is as evil as the day is long. And this is basically what think would have happened if Ethan and Locke had been in cahoots.

**Rating:** Kinda squicky, just warning.

**Characters:** Boone, and the rest, as well as some of my own creations

**Notes:** I have this thing, I like to torture Boone and Charlie…. This time it's Boone's turn.

* * *

He was owned.

That's what he was now.

Owned.

A slave; at the beck and call, whim and will of the people that owned him.

And he blamed Locke.

If he ever saw that old codger ever again, he was going to kill him. If he lived that long, that was.

His thoughts were cut short by the sharp crack of a whip against his back.

"Up, you mangy mainlander!" The booming voice commanded. "_Up_, I say! **_UP_**!" He barked.

Boone winced sharply as he struggled to his feet from where he had been kneeling on the ground; resting for the first times in days, maybe even weeks. They never let him rest anymore. They didn't allow him to sleep or eat or anything else for that matter. If his brain hadn't been so muddled and lethargic, he would have realized it was _'their' _way of stripping him both literally and figuratively, of his '_other life'_ and all the things that he had once possessed. His clothes had been burnt the night they had _'bought' _him, replaced with filthy rags that were either far too big or far too snug. They stripped him of his name as well, no longer was he called "Boone", no longer was he referred to as a human; he no longer had a name, just a pet name **_'bastard'_**. It still hadn't lost its sting.

The whip cracked against his back once more, his back arched; pained, causing his 'owners' to snicker at him. It was part of their favorite pastimes, that and see how much pain they could cause him before he lost consciousness, how fast could they wake him after he'd lost consciousness, and how much could they taunt him with food before he started 'offering' himself to them for it. The latter game was played everyday, all day, and he never won. Two more cracks of the whip signaled his direction as he started to trudge across the football field sized orchard-at least, what was _going_ to be an orchard once he had plowed it up properly. The sun was beating down on his bare back and chest. He couldn't see the sun, but he could feel the oppressive heat it was giving off, either that, or his fever had worsened, if possible. He could faintly hear their hearty laughter in the background. It reminded him how much he wanted to die. He wanted away from the laughter, away from the leering stares and comments, and touches and forced offers of his body in their beds for food. But he also knew that there was no escape.

There was no impending rescue.

There was no way out of his situation, except death.

There was no escape because, as Locke had kindly pointed out, the others would believe him. Who wasn't going to believe the beloved hunter? And besides that: _"Boone, my boy, whose really going to miss you? I mean, really **REALLY**going to miss you? Shannon?"_ Locke snorted. _"It'll be days before she even notices that you're even gone. And when I tell them that you decided to go off on your own," _he shrugged._ "Who's going to question me? After all, I'm one of the good guys."_

He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream so badly. But he couldn't. Not even if he wanted to, and God, how he wanted to scream. He hadn't been able to scream for the last month. Scream, talk, whimper, beg, plead; all things that required a voice, a voice that he hadn't had in a month due to lemons.

**_Lemons_? **

Yes, **_Lemons_, **a steady diet of the lovely acidic fruit had muted his vocal chords. And that's exactly the way they wanted him. Or as they put it: "_We like it this way. This way you can't say anything, even when we march you up to the hill above your allegeds friends camp and show you how your alleged friends have all but forgotten their wayward fellow castaway and **take **you- by force, in thier presence, they won't know a thing."_

The sting of the whip signaled his need to stop and turn once more.

He was going to _die_ soon. He knew this. He had more infections in his body than he had ever thought it was humanly possible to have and still be able to function on the basest of human levels. His temperature was high, he knew this only because there was _one single solitary non-sadist_ in the entire (rundown) castle, and she had felt his forehead and pulled back as though her hand had been scorched. She had whispered that it wouldn't be long before they could no longer deny his condition and be forced to their free him or feed him properly. He wasn't sure which one she wanted, but secretly he prayed that she wanted a little of both. If freed he wasn't going to leave her there, there wasn't an ice cubes chance in hell of that. He had never seen her face; as they kept him perpetually 'blinded' by a blindfold that never came off- it made it easier to jump him from behind and beat him senseless- but he had heard her soft voice as it told him that she wasn't going to leave until he slept a little, even if it were only for a few seconds she wanted him to close his eyes and relax; but had been too difficult to relax, to let go and trust this nameless stranger. He had heard her voice and felt her soft fingers across his cheek as she titled his head up for him to _EAT_ some food she had pilfered from their dinner, and some water she had saved just for him. He had also felt her lips across his fevered forehead, and faintly heard her whisper reassurances that help was on it's way… but that had been days ago, or was it weeks now(?)- time blended together now, and he was sure that they had either killed her, or locked her up somewhere, which led him to only one conclusion.

He was most definitely going to die soon.

No one could live like this. **_Animals_ **were treated better than this. Even **mistreated **animals got better treatment than this. Animals were fed! Animals were allowed to SLEEP! They weren't kept trussed up, with two of their vital limbs- in his case, his hands, tied, his arms wrapped awkwardly around his frame, bound and knotted so that he couldn't defend himself, or even catch himself in case he fell; or as often the case was, tripped. Animals weren't beaten, wailed upon for no other reason than they existed. Animals weren't laughed at because they were so weak and feeble from lack of food or sleep, that they could barely hold themselves up They weren't blind folded and whipped, or blind folded and beaten, or blindfolded while being forced to do manual labor.

Another crack caught his attention, but it wasn't of the whip, it was of thunder. He heard his 'masters' cursing, and running towards him. They pulled and roughly yanked the makeshift yoke from around his neck and dragged him across the field to two designated poles, there they tied a rope around his neck, bent him over roughly, and tied his head and neck to the pole while two others roughly tied his hips and waist to the other pole. This was to ensure that he was a) uncomfortable, and b) couldn't drink the rain water- as they wouldn't want him to find any relief from the sores in his throat or chapped lips.

They left him there as the torrents of rain fell from the sky; the thunder and lightening were the only thing that punctuated the deafening sound of the rain. But he didn't mind, because at least with the cool rain pounding against him they couldn't see or hear him sobbing his heart out. Oh, he may have been a 'weak mainlander' as they loved to ridicule him, but he still had some pride left, and he never let them see him cry. They could see his fear, his terror, his pain, his agony and his hopelessness, but he never let them see his tears. Those were reserved for the girl with the pretty voice whom had held him, and comforted him as he wept that painful first night, and the rain. And without the girl there, and since there had been no rain in weeks- the dam had built up and he could feel his resistance waning- thank God for the rain he thought absently as he sobbed quietly, his warm salty tears mingling with the cool rain until he couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

He wanted to die.

For once in his life there was no conflict.

No 'Do I love Shannon, or do I LOVE Shannon' no, 'Do I do what mother says, or do I go my own way' no a and b comparisons. He wanted to DIE.

The only thing he regretted was leaving Shannon with no family on the island.

_Even at the end, I keep her on my mind_-

"_Hurry, please, you must hurry!"_ The young girl urged as she, two other cloaked figures and a wolf ran into the rundown castle. She shut the door behind them and quickly led them to a safer place. "Here, over here." She directed them towards an opened door. They all rushed across the massive hall and made it into the room just in time, for as soon as she closed the door three drenched men walked in through the front door, laughing hysterically.

One of the hooded figures pulled her away from the door, watched the men, keeping the door open just enough for her to see out and listen to them.

"_You think he'll be okay out there?" _

This caused the other two to laugh even harder. "_You ask, as though we care! HA!"_ He snorted, doubled over with laughter. "_If he dies we can always just have John Locke lure another one into our hands!"_ He exclaimed with a burst of laughter.

"_Beside that,"_ the third man chuckled heartily. _"Next time, we get a girl, as PROMISED!"_ They laughed so hard that they had to hold onto one another to stay upright.

She closed the door softly before turning to the others in the room. Her companion had shed his hooded cloak and was leaning against the wall as he watched the rain fall.

"What in the name of ZUES is going on out there? Is this the reason you dragged us out of our tents three days ago?" She demanded as she tore off her cloak and threw it onto the bed, barely missing the wolf that lay next to the girl that was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I had to do something!" She exclaimed her voice nearing a sob.

"_Why_? What was so damned important that it couldn't wait a week and a freakin' half for me and Russia over there too get our CRAP together before we come out here?" She demanded stalking across the room and getting into her face.

"You haven't seen what they are doing to him! You haven't seen how they are TREATING him!" She sobbed into her hands.

"Say huh?" She asked in confusion, growing alarmed at the usually cool calm and collected girls sudden burst of emotion. She knelt in front of her and lifted her head with her hands on either side of her face. "Seen them do what t'who?" She asked, lost.

"The BOY!" She sobbed uncontrollably, the sound rousting the man from his thoughts and causing him to look away from the window. "Aurora, you haven't seen the conditions he lives in! He's sick, and he's tired, and thirsty, and starving to death, and they don't care!" She shook her head as she sobbed. "They. _Don't_. CARE!"

Aurora's and Russia's eyes bet over the younger girls head as she pulled the girl against her in a tight hug. "_Ssssh_, Aurora and Russia are here now." Russia nodded meaningfully and she nodded back, rubbing the young girls back in an effort to calm her down. She pulled away after a second, wiping the tears from the young girls face before asking. "Now, Alex, tell me about this young man. What's wrong? How long has this been going on?" She asked softly.

Alex sniffled, putting her long black hair over her shoulder and wiping at her eyes. "I- I don't know his name, he hasn't been able to speak. B-But that's because they only allow him…" she sniffled, tears flooding her chestnut eyes. "They only allow him to eat lemons." Russia looked up sharply from his spot by the window, a look of horror etched upon his features. "He's been here about a month, an-and I thought I could do it, Aurora, I _really_ did think I could take care of him until you came, but- but they don't let him sleep anymore. An-and they keep hurting him and he can't defend himself, and he needs to eat, but the scraps I give him aren't enough… they treat him so badly… they treat him like a - like a- like a beast of burden… but _worse_… so much worse."

"_Russia_," She said in a warning tone but he was having nothing of it. He grabbed his cloak and put it on as he walked across the room. Once at the door he turned and whistled for the wolf. "_Russia! You don't-"_ but he was already out the door.

"_Shit, shit, SHIT_!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet and grabbing her cloak and racing after him. She turned at the door and motioned for her to follow. "Don't you think we'z leavin' you herr with them loony tunes, nuh uh. Not no wayz not no how!" She spoke as the younger girl scrambled to the door.

They raced around the building in the pouring rain to the front entrance. They shoved their way through the gigantic doors and raced to the ball room; where the men liked to lounge around lazily during the rain storms. They burst through the door just as thunder rolled in the heavens causing the men to jump a little.

"_What the_-"

"Ain't **_hayl_**, just lil' oh me, honey." She whipped off the hood and looked around. "Wher' is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't get smart with me Ethan. Tayl me, wher' is Russia?" Her drawl became thicker her anger grew.

Ethan looked at his companions and shrugged. "You two aren't due here for another week and a half." His eyes narrowed as he noticed Alex hiding behind her. "_Alex_-"

"Donchu even go 'err." She put out her arm to shield Ethan's view of Alex.

"Oh, we WILL go there." Ethan growled as Markus and Grant advanced towards them.

"I'm supposed to be eskerrt of these two knuckle heads?" She asked incredulously as she readied herself for a fight.

Lightening lit up the sky and thunder cracked causing them all to jump a little. They turned to see a figure on the balcony illuminated by the sudden clap of lightening.

"_RUSSIA_!" She gasped as he kicked in the French doors and carried in the limp, seemingly lifeless body of the boy he had found outside.

The hood had fallen to his shoulder as he slowly stepped inside the room, dripping wet.

"You should have left him out there old man."

Russia paid no attention to them, which irked the men as they started to advance on him. But a low growl stopped them.

Not one, but two large wolves stepped out from behind him and slowly started advancing on the men, growling and bearing their teeth.

When Grant reached for a weapon the one of the wolves lunged at him causing all three men to run away.

Aurora would have said something smart but caught herself as Russia walked forward and laid the young boy down on the floor, his hands trembling as he made sure that his head didn't hit the ground too harshly.

"Oh Sheezus… Tayl me.. _Taaaayl _me we ain't too late!"

Alex let out a sob as she rushed to the still form on the floor. "No… No… Nooo…." She sobbed, resting her head against his chest and wailing aloud her grief. But after a second she stopped suddenly. She gasped, pressing her ear against his chest.

"He's alive." She gasped sitting up. "Oh God, he's _alive_."

Aurora rushed to her side, yanked her hood down, pulled her waist length raven black hair over her shoulder and put her ear to his mouth. "By God, he's breathin', just berrly, but breathin." She looked up at Russia and smiled. "Anyone evah tell yall Rushkies 'at you gots good timin'?"

The older man looked away, almost bashfully. She nodded, knowing that he didn't really like attention being brought to him.

Aurora looked around for something warm to put on him but could see nothing of any use. She looked down at his face for a second for a second and caught herself doing a double take.

"_What the Sam Heel_…" She drawled out in a barely audible gasp.

Russia looked up startled.

"His skin… it's… it's… yella lookin'."

Alex bit her lip anxiously, she was sure that Ethan and his friends would be back any second and she wanted to get the boy somewhere safe as soon as possible, he needed to be away from them, he needed safety and security and sitting like lame ducks in the middle of their castle wasn't her idea of a security.

"It's because of the lemons." She whispered, hearing Aurora mention the pallor of his skin. "He's eaten so many that his skin has turned kind of yellowish." She started biting on her fingernails nervously. "Can we _please_, get him somewhere less out in the open?" She sobbed frantically.

Russia nodded to Aurora. "Yeah, Alex, you know of anywhere close to the outskirts of the castle that'll keep us outta da rain and fah fah away from the lunkheads?"

Alex nodded after a second and stood up. "Are one of you two gonna…" she trailed off as Russia picked Boone up off the floor and Aurora took off her cloak, draping it over his thin frame,

Her chin trembled, tears flooded her eyes, her worst fears were being allayed by two people who were putting life and limb on the line for a young man that was a total stranger to them. Aurora took her hand into her own and smiled softly, reassuringly to the troubled girl before her. "Lead the way chil', we're followin' you."

She nodded and led them out of the large dining hall and into the massive labyrinth of halls. She made sure to be careful and look down all the hallways before venturing out down any of the corridors. Eventually they made their way to a storage shed type building on the outskirts of the property.

"I've never been in here before; I don't know if the door is unlocked." She whispered to Aurora, fear reflecting in her eyes.

"Donchu worry none." She turned to Russia and nodded. He stepped around them and effortlessly kicked the door in.

Aurora smiled at Alex. "He's m'own poysonal lock pick, ya know what I mean?" Alex giggled as they entered the room.

They all stopped dead in their tracks, Russia cursed under his breath. "Holy Guacamole." Breathed Aurora, before her face turned red. "Them _woythless _sumabitches…" she muttered under her breath.

"I don't understand… what is it?" Alex asked, perplexed.

"It's a- for the lack of a better term, it's a storage unit," she cursed again. "Those lousey, woythless sumabitches." She turned to Russia as he gently laid Boone down on the only cot in the room. "I'm gonna keeell, you got that Rushky? They'z dead men, the whole lot of 'em." She growled.

"What _is_ all of this stuff?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just medications, cooking utensils, clothing, tarps- you know, _essential_ things that one needs when you don't have a permanent roof over yer head." She bit off the last part.

"Oh."

"_Oh_, indeed." She reiterated sarcastically as she took inventory of the 'inventory'. "I just can _not_ believe this. I mean, dammit, Russia!" She stomped her foot angrily. "We've been trading with these idiots since we figert out that we were stuck her' and not ONCE have they shown us this crap. And LOOK what they've got here. Matches, friggen MATCHES, tarps, ropes, _LANTERNS_, and goll dernt WHEEL BARROW!" She pointed to each item as she listed them off. "We NEED this crap." A slow smile curved her lips. "An' we'z takin' it too." She decided with a nod.

She turned around and watched as Russia inspected the body, with a sinister smile she turned around, grabbed a lantern, some matches and some fuel before going over to the bed. "Here," she sat the lantern down on a crate and lit the wick, making sure that it stayed dim. "Much, much better, don't you say, Russia?"

The Russian merely nodded as he continued to look over his body. She looked over his shoulder and saw what had made him so unresponcive. "Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph… what the HAYL have they done to this poor chil'?" She whispered, her stomach doing somersaults. "What are those?"

(Italics for Russian. I don't speak it, and getting a translation will make this look weird o.0)

"_They are rope burns, just like the rope burns, around his neck, throat, wrists, ankles and torso. His back is nothing but one large wound. The Almighty only knows what condition his ribcage is in." _He explained grimly, keeping his voice quiet and low.

"Rope burns? You mean, like he was struggling against them and stuff?"

"_He wasn't in them of his own free will; that is apparent." _He paused before adding. _"I am glad that you were not there when I found him. He was trussed up against to poles, unconscious, with his head and neck tied against one pole and his hips and waist tied to the other. It looked to be most uncomfortable."_

"There's something you aren't tell me, isn't there?"

He paused again. "_Yes, when I cut loose his head, he regained consciousness, and sat up with his mouth open, as though he were trying to drink the rain. When I put my water bottle to his lips I noticed that his hands were not coming up to support it. It was then that I realized that his arms were still bound to his sides. I made the mistake of speaking; he did not understand Russian and passed out once more. That was when I cut him loose and brought him into the castle. As I ran to the castle our wolf friend howled and another appeared."_ He looked at her for a long moment. _"It was as though they knew that we would need the protection."_

Aurora gulped as she crouched next to her friend. "At least we have the protection," she glanced up at Alex, Russia followed her gaze. "You realize, we can't leave her here now, not if we want her to live to see us **_ever_** again."

He nodded. _"Yah, she will have to come with us._" He turned his eyes back to the nameless young boy in front of him. _"But this one; what if he has people, familia; looking for him, what do we do? How do we find them?"_

She shook her head. "We'll haveta thank bout that later, we gotta get 'em both outta her' and_ fah, fah _away from these…these…" she let out a low growl, as she was unable to think of a proper word to describe them.

He nodded solemnly, his own fury was growing, but he was smothering it down while their attentions were needed elsewhere. They both watched the unsteady rise and fall of the boy's chest for a few seconds before Alex walked up holding a dampened cloth in her hands.

"Watcha got 'er, Alex?" She asked softly, knowing that the young girl was frazzled and scared and jumpy.

"A piece of cloth… I hope it was okay for me to get it wet with the rain… no one saw me; it didn't take very long either… I'm sorry…" she rambled breathlessly.

"Woah, hold on, **_breathe_**, darlin', **_breathe_**." She instructed and the younger did as told and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, its okay, I'm sure the wolves have them running still. Secondly, don't apologize. And thirdly, what's it fer?" She asked curiously.

"Him," she nodded, wringing some of the excess water from the cloth. "When you found him, was he blindfolded?" Russia nodded. "He's been like that since they '_bought'_ him." She whispered distastefully. "He hasn't had that blindfold off, except for now… and it'll probably hurt his eyes… I think…" she was growing anxious again, rambling and talking in incomplete sentences.

Aurora put her hand on top of Alex's and smiled softly. "It's a very good idear you've got 'er, chil'. Now how bouts you go and do it before he wakes up in pain, 'hear?"

Alex nodded and put the cloth over his eyes. Aurora and Russia shared a meaningful look. **_God, I hope his people are as worried about him as she is._**

-close kinda-

Shannon was on the verge of a full blown asthma attack, but she didn't want anyone to know, because then they would know why and if they said it out loud it would make it true, and if it were true, then – then- then she was alone. _Really and for truly alone._

She tried the breathing exercises that Jack had taught her, she tried breathing through her nose, she tried thinking calm thoughts, but EVERY SINGLE calm thought that ran through her head involved BOONE! And HE was the reason that she was having the attack.

She felt light headed and her legs felt like jell-o. Just as she was sure that she were about to pass out a pair of arms shot out and pulled her against someone's chest and eased her to the ground. "Shannon, what's wrong?" Sayid asked with a quiet, but sincere concern.

"It's been… a month…" She rasped, wincing at the sound of her voice. "He… he wouldn't… leave me… for this long… I know …. Him… I know… my Boone… he wouldn't… he wouldn't …. Do this… Not to me… not when I… don't… have… my … meds."

"But Locke said-" He stopped himself as she started to rub her chest with one hand and shot him a glare. "Do you not trust Locke?"

"Not… as far… as I …. can throw… him…" she wheezed.

Sayid nodded, looked up and was able to flag down Sun. "Do you have any of the- eucalyptus that you gave her before?" He asked making a motion over his chest and pointing to Shannon. Sun nodded, and scurried off to her shelter. Sayid turned back to Shannon. "Why would Locke lie to us?"

Shannon shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, and it wasn't from the lack of being able to breathe. "I can't… explain it… but I've been having… weird dreams… feeling pain… when I'm not … hurt." She looked away as though ashamed.

Sun returned with the concoction in hand, and handed it to her; Shannon thanked her, and started applying it liberally to her chest, breathing deeply. Sayid watched in half fascination, half awe as the color returned to her cheeks and her breathing leveled out.

"You were about to say something else when Sun came over." He prodded.

She shook her head. "It's, it's nothing, really."

"Shannon," he started softly. "Nothing is 'nothing' on this island, if something has happened to you that you believe may be of some relevance- "

"I hear his voice, okay?" She confessed hurriedly. "Not like the whispers in the woods you told me about; this is _different_. It's like he's; it's like he's here, in my head, telling me that he needs me, that it hurts and he doesn't know how much more he can hold on. He tells me to believe in myself; something that Boone wasn't prone to doing, but he tells me, he tells me he" she gulped a little, "he tells me he_ loves_ me. He tells me that he _needs_ me." Her chest was tight again, but not from an asthma attack, she felt like she was cracking, she didn't want to crack, not in front of Sayid. "He tells me- he tells me not to trust Locke… to stick close to camp, and Jack and Charlie and _you_." She shook her head. "I'm just going crazy, that's all." She sighed sadly, her finger absently running through the sand.

Sayid sat back and took this all in. Boone, telling Shannon, to stick close to _him_? He wasn't sure if he necessarily believed in telepathy, but there was one thing he _was_ sure of, Boone would never endanger Shannon, he was always looking out for her, protecting her… and if that meant telling Shannon to trust _HIM_- "I do not believe that you are going crazy." Shannon looked up sharply.

Sayid paused, choosing his words carefully. "Give it two days, _two days_, can you manage that?" She nodded emphatically. "In two days, if either of us get the feeling that Locke is being suspicious, then I will-"

"**_WE_**-' she interrupted him. "We'll be going…" she looked around nervously. "I'm taking what he said to heart; I'm sticking close to, **_you_**." She emphasized.

He nodded. "Very well," he paused. "But tell no one of this, we need not have '_him'_ intercepting us, no?"

Shannon nodded. "Thank you, Sayid… For believing me and my crazy story." She whispered tearfully.

He chuckled a little. "Shannon, I've lived in the desert; where it gets so hot that people would see mirages of coke-a-cola machines and ice cream parlors. You're story; while far fetched, is nothing that I haven't heard before."

Tbc…


	2. The Great Escape

A Traitor In Our Midst's

The entire day was spent at the beach, because the beach was where Locke wasn't. Shannon had done as promised and had steered clear of Locke and anything Locke related. She would have stuck to Sayid but he wanted to follow Locke from a distance. She had beseeched him to be careful; as she couldn't bear the guilt of another person she cared about being hurt because of her- at least, that's how she saw it.

Because she couldn't stick close to Sayid; she did the next best thing- or at least, what she was pretty sure was the next best thing; for whenever Charlie and a-recently-rescued-Claire came to the beach, she stuck to them like glue. She even cooed over the little baby boy- whom Claire had named Heaven Lee, as Claire held him nestled against her chest. Claire may not have remembered anyone, but that didn't keep her bubbly, infectious personality from charming them all. She had befriended Claire, because _A)_ there aren't that many women among the survivors and she reckoned that they should probably stick together, and _B)_ when she had first returned she had looked so scared and frightened that it took all the will power and self restraint that she could must not to personally take one of Locke's trusty knives and go after Ethan herself; thankfully some of the men had had the same thought and gone searching for Ethan- unfortunately, they never did find him.

Ever since Claire's return Charlie had started to carry not one, but two knives on him at all times. Thankfully there was one thing that transcended trauma induced amnesia; friendship… and peanut butter. Charlie had to be commended for taking it slow with Claire; not pushing to hard, or asking to much. That and it was inevitable that they were drawn to each other.

Charlie's sense of guilt over not being able to protect her seemed to intensify when the baby had been born, and had only abated when he noticed that the rest of the cave/beach dwellers were becoming more aware of their surroundings, being more careful, and never going anywhere without telling a few people, and never going anywhere alone.

Claire's intuitive disposition must have been working well that day because it wasn't long before the young mother took her aside and asked her what was wrong.

Shannon looked at her oddly. "I- I don't know what you're talk-"

"Bollocks. There is something eating away you, what is it?" She asked softly.

Shannon hesitated. "My brother; Boone." She shook her head, when Claire looked confused. "You don't remember him; but he's been gone for almost a month- and I've been worried about him for a while. But because everyone trusted Locke to tell the truth I haven't done anything about it." She cursed herself inwardly. "I should have done something before now. Why didn't I do anything before now?" She asked herself angrily. "All this time I've been feeling **_things_** that I can't explain; hurting for no reason, hearing his voice…" she trailed off as she shook her head.

"I'm just worried about him. Hopefully, soon, I'll know-" She trailed off as Sayid came scrambling out of the jungle, jogging towards her. Her heart sank to the soles of her shoes. The look upon his face was **_not_** helping the anxious feeling in her stomach.

"Claire," Sayid smiled at her before his eyes moved to Shannon; he gave her a meaningful look that told her without words, that he needed to speak to her in private.

"Sayid," she greeted, noticing the look he was giving Shannon; sensing that she and Heaven Lee were becoming a bit of a third wheel she leaned in and whispered. "Talk to me later, alright mate?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded as Claire and baby walked away back to Charlie. "What happened?" She asked in an anxious whisper after Claire was out of ear shot.

"Come with me, you will need to be sitting, I fear." He took her hand and led her farther away from the camp. He led her over to a large boulder, and helped her sit down at the base of it. "You were right."

Shannon felt her stomach bottom out. If it hadn't been for the fact that she were sitting down already, her knees would have given out beneath her. "How- how do you know for sure?" She asked shakily, her arms hugging herself, trying to calm the fears that threatened to run rampant.

He sighed heavily, knowing that there was no other way, but wishing that there were a way to soften the blow. "I followed him into the jungle. He told Jack that he was going on a boar hut, but he didn't." He paused, trying to find the right words to use.

"Where did he go, Sayid?"

He took her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "He walked to an area, about a mile or so away the caves near the mountains. There he met with three men, one of whom matched the description of Ethan. They spoke of us, the survivors of the plane crash. They wanted to know when their 'next acquisition' would be arriving."

Shannon paled, she felt as though she were about to throw up, she covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped.

"Locke said that it was too _soon_ after the **_last_** acquisition."

Shannon put her head in her hands and let out a sob. "Oh **_God,_** Boone." She sobbed.

- -

Russia was watching all three them carefully. Aurora was the angriest of the three, cursing as she took inventory _of_ the inventory. Alex the most anxious; caressing the boys face again and again, whispering reassuringly to him by fire light. The boy slept listlessly, his forehead beaded with sweat; his body twitching, his legs occasionally kicking, his mouth moving as though he were speaking; it was then he remembered the lemon juice and he too cursed under his breath.

Alex looked up startled. He shook his head and gestured calmingly for her to continue what she had been doing. She bit her lip, nodded and returned to caring for the boy, caressing his face and whispering to him. She had cleaned his wounds as best she could with what Aurora was finding as she was finding them. She was doing her best not to be afraid of Aurora's temper and cursing and banging around. But it was difficult. She wasn't used to other women, she **_was_** used to angry men that yelled and screamed and railed at her. She was **_used_** to the abuse and anger; but she wasn't used to being around women, let alone _**angry** _women.

She could ignore the slamming around of objects, but the cursing and the anger that radiated off her body was almost more than she could bear.

"I could kill 'em, ya know 'at? I could **_juuust_** keeeel 'em." She drawled as more pots and pans clattered about, causing Alex to tense up again and again.

"_Could you calm down, comrade? You are starting to upset Alex with all of your anger. I think she has been through enough for a while, don't you?"_ Russia suggested softly, causing Alex to turn to him curiously. She didn't speak Russian and didn't understand how Aurora could understand him, yet not speak Russian either.

"Oh," Aurora stopped, looked up at Alex. She noticed how tightly she held herself as she sat next to the cot and grimaced, "sorry about that darlin'." She apologized as she came back over to her and the young boy. "Yer takin' good care of the man cub… kinda wish we knew his name, ya know what I mean?"

Alex nodded. "I could tell you what they called him, but I don't think you would like them very much." She whispered softly, sprinkling water over the clothe that covered his eyes to moisturize it.

Her cheeks turned red, but a silencing glance from Russia had her swallowing her anger. "I reckon you'd be right, sweets." She whispered softly as she reached over and caressed his fevered forehead. "_Dern, _he's burnin' up." She glanced over her shoulder and had an idea. Her eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet. "I'll be back in 5.9 seconds, yall, don' do nuttin' big wid'out me." She grinned as she backed away from them.

Alex looked at Russia in confusion, Russia shrugged his shared confusion, and she looked away timidly.

_I know it's here somewhere, I swan to goodness I sawr it here._ She thought to herself angrily as she scoured what she had just recently put back. She searched and searched until she found it. "**_AH HA!_**" She exclaimed triumphantly holding the gauze up in her hand as though it were a gold metal. She also found some peroxide as well as a great deal of Neosporin, thankfully. She took the items off the shelf and was ready to take them to Alex, but when she turned around she noticed something she hadn't before. '_A wagon.'_ She smiled, her brain going a mile a minute. '_We may not need to leave this crap here after all.'_

Aurora hurried back over to the group. "Here, yall think this'll help?" She asked as she handed Russia the items; she nearly squealed with delight as his as eyes lit up and nodded. "Now, don't go to hard on him; we dunna need him thankin' we're gonna hurt him to, got it?" Russia nodded as he poured some peroxide on another bit of clean clothing he had managed to snag on their way out and started to clean the wounds on his back.

Alex looked relieved as well, but she also looked unable to convey it; so Aurora put her arm around the younger girls shoulder and pulled her into a haphazard embrace. The young girl with shiny raven black arrow straight hair that went down to her waist crumbled into her, letting out sobs of relief. "_You ain't alone no more, dawlin'. We'z her' and we ain't goin's no wheres without yall._" She whispered reassuringly, rubbing her back and holding her close. Her and Russia's eyes met and with one look said more than any volume of spoken or written words. Alex and her friend- if necessary- were part of _their_ people now. And God help anyone that tried to hurt one of them.

Russia looked back down and leaned in as he cleaned the wounds. The wounds were numerous and none shallow, he wondered how he had survived as long he had with the blood loss and infections. And he wasn't sure if it were a blessing or a curse that he _had_survived. He found himself cursing such a negative thought as he padded a rather large gash with the gauze and tape Aurora had given him.

They sat in a companionable silence as he worked on the worst part of his back. Some of the wounds weren't infected; yet were in danger of infection, so he carefully cleaned and bandaged them, the smaller ones, oddly, seemed to be the ones that were turning red and puffy '_probably from sweating so much'_ he mused morbidly, as he did his best to clean them, and apply some Neosporin, yet leave them uncovered so that they could breathe. He hoped that this would prevent the infection from burrowing deeper under the skin and help promote healing of the wounds.

Just as Russia finished the worst part of the young mans back, he started to stir. Alex pulled away from Aurora sharply, kneeling beside to him, his hand firmly grasped in her own.

His head lulled from side to side, his lips opened as he soundlessly moaned, his brow furrowed, his fingers twitched and flexed.

The first thing that Boone noticed was that he wasn't outside anymore. The second thing he noticed was that his arms weren't twisted around his torso and his hands weren't bound together. The next thing he noticed was that his back didn't feel as oppressive and sore as he had come to gotten used to it being. He also noticed that his blindfold was off; which could mean one of two things: either they were being nice or he was going to get a new, probably worse blind fold. He doubted it were the former, and feared it was the latter. But until then, he would relish the moments when the blindfold wasn't so tight that he could feel his eye balls being pressed back against his skull. The last thing he noticed was that someone was holding his hand, and that someone, probably the same someone holding his hand, was stroking his forehead affectionately.

It took him a few minutes to wade through his muddled, sleep and food deprived mind before he recognized the voice. He could feel his heart swell as he recognized it as the girl that had snuck him food and made it so that he could rest, if only for a few seconds. Relief flooded over him, the burdensome guilt dissipating as her voice filled his ears.

_She's okay. She's okay. _ Was all he could think. _She's okay. She's okay._

"Its okay, it's okay, you don't have to be afraid." He could hear her voice coo into his ear. He wanted so badly to open his eyes, but he could feel a cool cloth over them and worried if it were too soon, or if Ethan and the others were standing over her shoulder, whip in hand, waiting for the moment that he disobeyed.

His stomach churned anxiously, reminding him that his throat was still dry and parched and that the lemon rinds had adhered to the back of his swollen and scratchy membrane.

"You're safe now, I promise," she cooed, as she gently caressed his forehead, her fingertips barely brushing his hair from his brow. "You're safe here," she whispered again as Aurora nodded to Russia.

Russia dimmed the lantern until it cast just the slightest of glow across the occupants of the room and their surroundings. He figured that way the boy wouldn't be startled by their movements, nor would he think that they were attempting to sneak up on him.

With the lantern sufficiently dimmed Aurora touched Alex's elbow and nodded.

Alex smiled, her heart fluttered, and yet a part of her was deeply saddened that something as odd as unblindfolding a young man could bring her such joy. She shook the thought from her head and turned back to the boy, "I'm going to take the cloth off your eyes now, okay?" She warned him gently, but his hand shot out and grabbed hers, squeezing it frantically.

"Sssh, it's okay, I'm not going to let anything else happen to you," she cooed as she slowly peeled the cloth off of his eyes.

As she did that, Russia scooted himself back against the sheds wall so that his presence wasn't quite so looming or intimidating. Aurora, on the other hand, came and knelt next to him on one knee.

He kept his eyes closed tightly as first, but Alex caressed his temple softly, and whispered sweet reassurances into his hear. "Don't you want to see my face? I know that I want to see yours. I want to see your face unbidden by blindfolds. I want to see the color of your eyes."

His eyes opened slowly, his long eye lashes fluttering until he opened them fully, blinked, and opened them again. It was dark, very,**_ very_** dark, but at least he could make out faces and objects

"Hey, hi, there you are." She greeted him with a full smile. She looked into his eyes and gasped softly. "I _knew_ it." She whispered softly. His brow furrowed in confusion. "You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." His face relaxed and he smiled weakly, as he sighed softly.

The soft clearing of the throat caused both to turn their heads a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me?" She turned back to the young boy. "This is my friend, her name is Aurora."

"Howdy," she nodded, but made no move to try and shake is hand. Boone was grateful for this as he wasn't sure he had the energy to do so.

"And her other friend is called 'Russia', but we don't really know his name, is sitting over there," she pointed across the room on the other side of him. He turned his head just enough to see where she was motioning and saw a rather large intimidating figure that nodded at him abruptly but didn't speak.

"Don' give no ne'er min' t'Russia… he unnerstan's English aight, we-ell, as aight as we speak it, 'cludin' m'own saylf," she grinned sardonically. "Bu' he don' speak none of it. He ain' bein' rude none, we jus' figgah 'at you don' speak Russian…" she quirked an eyebrow. "Do ya?"

He shook his head to the negative.

"Oh," her shoulders slumped a little. "Bu' no worries, aight? I've picked up 'nough Russian to unnerstan' him." As she spoke she noticed that he was pulling the cloak around himself tighter.

"You cold chil'?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm and frowning. "Chillt t'the bone even." She muttered biting her lip. "If we coult get sum'in warm into his tummy…" she trailed off as he started to shake his head emphatically to the negative. "Sum'in wrongk honey?"

He tried to speak but nothing came out of his chapped, cracked lips. Aurora turned to Alex. "Be a dawl, and get us some water woulja?"

Alex nodded and rushed to over to Russia, who had the canteens. Aurora couldn't understand him or what he meant because he kept on shaking his head 'no'. "Aincha hunry boy?" He nodded but then shook his head no. "You, are confusin the hayl outta me, ya know 'at?"

He wanted to tell her about his throat, and about how he knew that if he ate anything that he would throw it up, as well as all of the lemon rinds and other lemon crap that was stuck to the back of his throat. But he couldn't because he couldn't **_talk. _** He didn't want to throw up on her, he didn't want to throw up at all, but he also knew that the only way for it get better **was** to expel all that crap from his system. And yet, it was **_not_** something that he was looking forward too.

Aurora took a step back when Alex came back with the water. She watched as the boy reluctantly, almost with a sense of resignation, pulled his upper body up to take a sip. But he hesitated. Even with just the slightest of glow cast upon his face she could tell that he had turned a sickly shade of green.

"BUCKET!" She turned her head, saw one in the corner and with one hand, flung it through the air. Russia caught it fluidly, jumped to his feet, ran over to Alex and put the bucket in front of the young mans down turned face.

- - -

Sayid and Shannon were preparing to leave after dark. They knew they had to tell someone, but they also were aware that the fewer people that knew the better. But that left the question: who to ask?

They needed someone that they could trust with a secret; but at the same time wouldn't put themselves in harms way, even accidentally. That ruled out Jack and Charlie; people they both cared about immensely, but were to impulsive and head strong to know of their plan and be trusted to stay behind.

They couldn't ask Jin, besides not speaking English, his violent temper wouldn't help.

Michael had Walt to worry about. And Sawyer… Sawyer was more use to them protecting the others- and they both knew he would, even if it were reluctantly- than out in the wild with a person that he couldn't stand.

That left…**_Hurley._**

They were reluctant to ask him, but knew that Hurley was a trust worthy guy… they just worried that he might **_faint_** when he heard what they were about to tell him.

They approached him while he was going through more pieces of luggage that some people had found in the jungle.

"Hey dudes, 'sup?" He threw over his shoulder as she rummaged through a suitcase.

"Hurley," Sayid looked around to ensure that they were alone. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Hurley stopped and turned to them slowly. "Uh oh. Is this as serious as the expression on your face, Sayid? Cause, dude, if I have to carry around a knife, a little warnin' would be nice."

Sayid looked down at his feet, flustered. "Am I so transparent, my friend?"

Hurley chuckled and shrugged. "Naw, I'm the fat guy, I try to be as inconspicuous, innocuous, and as invisible as humanly possible-- not easy mind you, but I try. I watch people. And you, Sayid, have this way about ya; whenever you ask a favor of someone… I can see it a mile away." He paused. "Granted, it doesn't happen a lot, but it happens."

"He's right you know." Shannon added, feeling suddenly self conscious, or was it Boone again- she couldn't tell. She felt awkward and naked suddenly, as though to many people were watching her and judging her. It couldn't have been because of Sayid and Hurley, they were two of the least likely to ogle her. As she touched her palm to her forehead the feeling of lightheadedness swept over her, the blood rushed from her head, and her legs began like jell-o.

The next thing she knew Sayid and Hurley were both catching her before she fell and easing her to the ground.

"Woah, dude. What the heck was that?" Hurley asked softly.

Shannon looked at Sayid slowly. "Boone," she whispered breathlessly.

"Say wha?"

They both looked at Hurley. "Ahhhh, **_man_**. Why me? **_Whhhy_** me!" He demanded softly, as not to attract the attention of the rest of the group.

"Because, Hurley, you are the only objective one of the group. Shannon and I were going to leave without telling anyone; but it occurred to us that that would only tip off those whom we _least_ want to know what we are doing. This way, telling you, having you lie for our absence; we can insure that we are not being followed and that our fellow survivors are protected."

"So-- exactly what I am getting myself into."

"First we must ask you one thing."

"Shoot, man."

Shannon gripped his hand as he asked. "How much do you trust Locke?"

Hurley looked away for a second, it looked to Sayid as though he were about to betray something.

"What is it, Hurley. You must tell me." He beseeched urgently.

"Well, lately," he made a distasteful expression with his face before glancing around as Sayid had done earlier. "He's been acting kind of… weird, even by Locke standards, just plain **_weird_**."

"Like?" Sayid prodded

"**_Like_**, trying to lure Claire out into the jungle to talk without Hevie. Like trying to convince Charlie to go 'hunting' with him, even though Charlie was dead dog sick with food poisoning. Like trying to get Walt to hate his dad; ya know those two have bonded over the whole 'OMGWTFPOLARBEARALMOSTATEME' thing, and Locke's not happy about that."

Sayid scratched his beard, rethinking all of the preconceived notions he had had of Hurley five minutes earlier.

"Granted, the time he tried to take Claire out I made a fuss about Hevie needing his momma. Jack intervened for Charlie after I shoved him into their conversation and with Walt all I had to do was get Mike's attention and show him who Walt was with… But ever since then…" he winced sharply, and then rolled his eyes at the shocked expressions on Shannon and Sayid's faces.

"Come _ON_ guys. I'm FAT! Not **BLIND**!"

They both shook their heads sharply, apologizing to him under their breath. "So what is it that you want me to do, exactly?"

"Don't trust him, and whatever you do, do _**not**, _under any circumstance tell him why we REALLY went out into the jungle."

Hurley bit his lip thoughtfully. "You're going after Boone aren't you?"

Both fell silent. He had his answer.

"Consider it done."

They looked up sharply.

"Anything else?" He queried curiously.

"If you could keep an eye on Charlie, Claire, Walt… basically anyone that is young and perhaps impressionable."

Hurley nodded. "Got it. But what do I say if Jack asks about you two?"

"Tell him…"

"Tell him that I lost it and needed to get away from everyone for a few days and Sayid wouldn't let me go alone." Shannon interjected quickly, drawing stares from both men. "**_WHAT?_** Don't you think they'll believe it?"

Both shrugged in agreement.

"Anything else… going once, going twice…"

"Could you look after our stuff for us?" She asked hurriedly. "I… I put mine and Boone's things together; because that's the only way I could keep Sawyer from snagging them. I could bring them up here…if you don't mind."

He shrugged. "Might as well. Sayid, I'll do the same thing for you."

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, I really do appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it… oh wait… I have something you might need." He pushed himself up and hustled across his little cubby before hustling back to them with something in his arms. "I figure; if you're lookin' for… you know…" he coughed not wanting to say the name incase John was around. "That he's been out there for a while and could probably use some… stuff…" he muttered as he handed Sayid a backpack.

Sayid and Shannon looked inside, Shannon gasped audibly. "_Hurley,_ you didn't have too…"

He shrugged. "What can I say, big guy's got priorities… granted, I don't know how great it tastes, but it's like chicken broth, the real stuff, not the store made crap. It's healthier too, you know, no preservatives and all that junk. And the medical stuff is…" he looked around sheepishly. "In case I hurt myself…I'm klutzy."

Shannon impulsively embraced him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him again. "Woah, there." He laughed.

"Thank you **_so_** much," she sniffled emotionally.

"Hey man, I'm just looking out for my peeps, ya know?" He whispered as he pulled away.

"Yeah, I know." She nodded as she pulled herself away and composed herself, walking a little bit away from them.

Both watched her closely as she ventured near the mouth of the cave.

"She's gonna be a mess if you don't find him."

Sayid nodded. "Agreed."

"When are guys gonna leave?"

"Tonight, after dark, hopefully no one will notice we are gone until morning." After a second, he quickly added. "If we do not return within a week-"

"Ah, man… you guys GOTTA come back."

He shook his head. "Not without her brother we don't."

- -

Aurora and Russia put the second bucket of bile outside the door cautiously. "_Why did you not just throw it out?_" Russia asked carefully.

"Cuz, **_I_**gots a plan." She explained with a glint in eye that sent a shiver down Russia's spine.

"_I do not think I like these plans of yours. Not at all, comrade, not at all._"

Aurora smirked at him as she pat his arm and closed the door behind them. "You ain't gotta like 'em Rushky, you just gotta put up with them." She muttered the last part under her breath as she led him to the supplies she had mentioned earlier.

He shook his head in amusement as she showed him all the supplies that they had hidden away. He could sense her anger about the things that they had kept hidden from them; he could also feel his own anger growing. She had a right to angry; they **_needed_** some of these things.

"Look 'at 'is!" She exclaimed quietly, trying to keep her voice down. "Mouth wash, friggen** tooth paste**, **_TOOTH PASTE_**, hell, look 'at 'is," she threw something at Russia and he caught it against his chest. "Look 'at it." He held it at a distance and looked at the label. "Know how we lost track of what the year was?" He nodded absently. "Look at the bottom. I guess we know what year it is now."

"_2004 filled, refill 2005." _ He muttered. "_Almost a decade… we've been here almost a decade, young Rory._" He couldn't believe it; they had been **stranded** for almost an **_entire decade_**. "_Look comrade. S. Rutherford. I wonder if they are a companion of our little friend, yes?_"

She shrugged. "That is_ if_ S. Rutherford survived."

He nodded in sad agreement as she continued to show him everything. Lastly she showed him the wagon/cart.

"_TadaI!_" She grinned, as she swept her arm across grandly in front of his eyes towards the cart.

It was ragged, but not poorly made. What impressed him the most was the tall back and numerous deep drawers.

"We can put all this junk on here, and me and you or me and Alex can pull it."

"_What about the boy?_" He asked softly. "_Where will he be?_"

"Either we have to carry him, or we have to jimmy-rig something for him to lie in. Cause there is one thing that is fer sure; and that's that that youngin' ain't up to walkin' anywher' fer any period of time."

He nodded as he checked the security of the wagon and the contents of the wagon itself. The wagon was built very well, he was impressed. The contents of the wagon left a lot to be desired, but there was nothing that he would throw away, everything there could be used eventually, and it would be. They never let anything go to waste; they had learned their lesson a long, long time ago.

Aurora excused herself to check on the boy and Alex. She was surprised to see that the young lad was asleep on the cot with Alex perched beside him as his ever present protector. She approached them quietly, just not silently; she saw no need to startle them.

Alex turned and smiled a greeting with a finger held to her lips. "He finally fell asleep I see."

Alex shook her head. "More like sleep fell him." She chortled.

"Ah, I see," she sighed as she sat down in front of her younger friend. "Were you able to get anything out of him… a name… how he got here…"

"Yeah, his name is Boone."

"Boone? **Boone!** As in Daniel **Boon.** As in 'I live in the **Boon** docks'?" She snorted softly. "Poor kid, I bet elementary school was **_hell_**."

"Elementary school? What's that?"

Aurora's eyes widened for a second. "I… It's… I'll have to explain it to you later…" she shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it quite yet."

"Oh, okay."

"What else did ya learn?"

"His name is Boone Carlyle. He's from the US. He was on the plane with his little sister. The last thing he remembers before coming here was being hit from behind by someone he trusted…but he was reluctant to name him." She paused thoughtfully. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't press him; he was very tired and--"

"Alex, honey, dawlin, he needs all the rest he can git, no harm done."

"But I _did_ get him to eat some of that porridge; I'll have to thank your friend Russia for it."

"_She's welcome._" He muttered as he walked around the cot to grab some supplies on the other side of the shed and walked back to the wagon without further comment.

Both girls jumped a little, but relaxed when they realized that it was just Russia. Alex stayed quiet until Russia left again just as quickly as he had appeared.

"How does he **_do_** that?"

"You mean sneak up on ya wif outcha knowin' it or understand what we're sayin' but not be able t'speak it."

"**_Both_**."

She snorted softly. "Vurry, vurry curfully, honey. Vurry, vurry, curfully." She muttered under her breath as she watched him walk across the shack, pick up a few random items, walk back over to where they were sitting, smile weakly, put the items down, make a small fire in what for all intents and purposes looked to be a portable barbeque pit, sit it on top a few boxes and scoot it closer to them, and leave without so much as saying a word. "Curfully indeed," she muttered as they both warmed her themselves. "Curfully indeed."

- -

"There is only one shot at this, and it _has_ to be done perfectly."

Both sighed. "Duh Sayid, we've been over this over and OVER and OVER again. Can we just get it OVER with now?" Shannon sighed.

"I just want to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch."

"Dude, it's just **_stopped_** raining. If you don't leave now, it'll start again and then--"

He sighed heavily, hanging his head a little. "I just want to go over it _one_ more time, please. It would rest my conscious knowing that no one is going to go worrying about us."

Both Hurley and Shannon sighed dramatically, but good naturedly. They understood his worries, but that didn't mean that their nerves weren't _already_ shot. They saw no need to further their own anxiety with his, but they understood, as much as one could in such a situation.

"We are going to leave. Hopefully," Sayid crossed his fingers and looked heavenward, "they won't notice that we are gone until the morning. At which point you will tell anyone that asks that Shannon needed to get away from everyone for a day or two and that I insisted upon escorting her and that we had asked you to watch our things."

"And if anyone asks, I don't know which direction you went; only that you have plenty of supplies, water, and a couple of knives for protection." Hurley added with a smile. "**_See,_** I _was_ paying attention."

Shannon tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand but failed miserably.

Sayid just shook his head and closed his eyes.

"We should get going." Shannon mentioned as she grabbed her backpack. She turned and gave Hurley a hug and another kiss on the cheek. She knew it flustered him, and for that reason alone, she liked to do it. Not out of meanness, just because- well she kind of knew that he wasn't the type to get kissed a lot, and well, a little flustering never hurt no one :D.

"Agreed," Sayid nodded as he pulled his heavy backpack onto his shoulder. He turned to Hurley and smiled, his hand outstretched. "I won't be as forward as Shannon," they both chuckled as they shook hands.

"Ah, what the _hell_." Hurley gave him a quick, impulsive hug, which caught Sayid off guard at first, but he returned the hug, patting his back before pulling away.

"Goodbye, my friend. And do not worry, Shannon and I shall be back."

Hurley nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to watch as they walked away. "Yeah," he muttered to himself as they rounded the corner and disappeared into the jungle, "but how long can I keep Locke off your asses?"

With a sharp shake of his curls he quietly returned to the caves.

In the distance a wolf howled. That lone wolf howl was followed by another.

Hurley stopped, his heart clenching in his chest. "What have they walked into?" He whispered ominously. "God, just keep them safe, please God, just keep them safe." He prayed as he hurried into the caves.

- -

Russia had just finished packing the wagon. She hadn't really expected him to do it by himself; but he didn't seem to mind and in all truthfulness, she had to be honest with herself, he probably did a better job by himself than with her lame attempt at assistance. It was times like these that made Aurora wonder about Russia, his past, who he had been before that fateful day _so long_ ago. She also wondered if he wondered about it too. If he ever thought back to before the crash, if he ever tried to remember what the crash itself had permanently dislodged from his memory.

Weird thing; trauma, sometimes it affects you in very specific ways. Sometimes it steals your voice for no other reason than you've been traumatized. Sometimes it steals your sight because of the things you've seen that you never wanted or expected to see. Sometimes it steals your hearing because of the things you've heard that you never wanted to hear. For Russia it stole a very selective part of his memory; mainly any memory of what had happened before the crash itself. He didn't know his name, didn't know what occupation he had held, didn't know why he was on the plane didn't speak English… but yet he could understand it perfectly-- for the most part. Every once and a while someone would say something that would cause him to give them all a look of complete vexation, his brow furrowed, his eyes filled with confusion, his mouth dropping open slightly and they would stop and explain it to him until he understood.

At first some of them had even thought he had been faking it, but as time passed they realized that he really **_couldn't_** speak English. Some had panicked a little and some had even ostracized him; leaving him to his own devices, breaking off from the group that welcomed him in their midst's, into their own little splinter cell of sorts. She winced at the memory, it hadn't been long before most of that group had died, and the few that had survived had begged for clemency, forgiveness, and **_help_**.

**_Judge not, lest you be judged, y'herr?_** She had said before turning on her heal, and whistling for the rest of the group to help them.

She shook her head sadly. It hadn't taken long for her to get the basics of Russian down. And Russia; they had 'named' him that and he answered to it without objection or complaint, was an eager teacher, who had been ecstatic to have someone to interest in the language he spoke.

She snuck a peak out the shelters one and only door and was relieved to see that it had stopped raining. _We can leave soon. Th'soonah th'better, 's'all I gotta say_. She thought as she turned her back to the door and began to close it. She stopped short as a howl pierced the air. The howl was long and was soon joined by another. She turned and peaked out the door once more.

She heard a gasp behind her. "What was that?" Whispered Alex.

"The wolves."

"The ones that chased the Others away?"

"Uh huh."

"Why are they howling?" She whispered with trepidation.

"I think it's our all clear sign from 'em. I don' think they'd howl like 'at if we were in danger; they'd probably be here to protect us." _Gotta love wolves that adopt people as their cubs._ She thought with a morbid snort.

"C'mon chil', we gotta tayl Russia." She closed the door and walked back over to Russia and Boone. Russia had cleaned house; no, literally, he had cleaned out the **_entire_** storage area of everything they might ever need, including the cot that Boone had been sleeping on. The cot had been neatly arranged in the back where the shelves were slanted forward just far enough for the cot itself to fit with some added padding for bumps and such, as well as enough room for Alex, Aurora or himself to sit next to the cot if they weren't pushing the behemoth wagon.

At the moment Boone was sleeping on a pile of thickly laid blankets. His head was on Russia's lap, his fingers caressing his temple, brushing his shaggy hair out of his face as he hummed to him with his deep baritone voice. She knew he wouldn't admit it, but she could see that he was deeply affected by the young man. She wasn't sure why or how, but it was as if this young man was touching something inside Russia, something from his past. She knew that it could turn into a volatile situation if it stirred memories that were deeply repressed, but for the moment she was going to put those fears and worries aside and concentrate on getting them on the trail back to camp.

She'd worry about the rest as it happened.

"Russia," she whispered quietly as they strode across the small room. "The rain has stopped and we heard the wolves howling."

He looked up curiously. _"The wolves were howling?" _

"Yeah, I think that be our cue to get he **hayl** outta dodge, ya know what I mean?"

He nodded, carefully laid Boone's head down on the makeshift pillow, rose to his feet, crouched down, put his arms underneath the mounds of covers and carefully hefted the pile and young man into his arms with a small grunt. _"I will put the boy on the cot. Would you mind opening the doors?"_

"Yeah, sure, not a problem." She bit her lip as she followed him back over to the cart and opened the massive doors while he carefully set Boone upon the cot and covered him with a blanket.

She walked back over to him as Alex came around the back and watched him.

Russia smiled at Alex before turning to Aurora. "_Would you tell her for me, that I would like it if she would sit next to his cot back here so that he isn't afraid when he wakes up or has a nightmare_?"

"Yeah," she turned to Alex and explained. "He wants you to sit back here beside him in case he wakes up, he won't to be afraid or freak out."

Alex's brow furrowed in confusion. "What help will I be to him?"

"Besides the fact that you are his friend, brought us out here to help him, are the first person that he's spoken too, and probalby the one and only friendly face that he has had to touch, feel, or hear the entire time he's been here?" She rattled off incredulously. "Oh, I _don't _know. I'm just thinkin' that when he wakes up; the first thing is _NOT _going to want to see is the face of a complete stranger."

"Oh," her cheeks turned red, she looked down bashfully.

"Hey, hey now," Aurora whispered softly, tilting her head back up with index finger crooked underneath her chin. "No need to be bashful darlin. Yer probably the only tangible thing that's kept him going fer however longk he's been her'. You just make yo own self all nice and comfortable right her' next to the boy and me and Russia will worry about the rest. "

"Ms. Aurora." She whispered timidly as she settled next to Boone.

"Ya'z gotta stop callin' me 'at. I keep on 'xpectin' my Ma' to be standin' o'er my shoulder." She admonished playfully.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem, I'z jus' kiddin' wicha anyhoo." She smiled. "What were you gonna say doll face?"

"Well, I..." she bit her lip, her eyes darting around the darkened room anxiously.

"C'mon girlly, you kin say any ol' thang to 'Rora, I'm a nice folk... fer the most part."

"Well, it's just... my things... everything they let me keep is back at the castle... and since you and Mr. Russia are being so nice and taking me, us, away from here... I just..." she started fiddling with the cloak over Boone and turned her face toward her young companion as tears filled her eyes. "I don't have many things in this world, and I don't own any of them, they were given to me because..." she let out a little sob, but tried to compose herself before Aurora could see her tears as she knew that to show weakness was to anger the men that staked their claim on her. Granted, Aurora and Russia were nothing like them, but she didn't know how they felt about emotions and weakness and that scared her all the more. "I just don't won't to be a burden to you and your friends. You've all be so nice to me in the past... and... and.."

"Hey, hey there, ssssh," Aurora pulled the young fragile slip of a girl with her long black arrow straight hair and fragile frame into her arms and hugged her closely. "Don't say that... it's not the truth... you ain't a burden... and the stuff you've got back 'ere, no matter what they say or how they like to lord it over you, it's yours, and I tells you what; I'm gonna go over 'ere, while they are gone and I'm gonna get-cher stuff so that they kayn't try an' co-herce ya to come back an' get it an' kee ya 'ere, alright?"

"Y-you don't h-have too," she sniffled haltingly against her shoulder.

"Ah, sure I do, besides, I wanna leave 'em one last partin' gift 'fore I get the dickens outta 'ere. You've just given me an excuse to do it." She chuckled as she pulled away, her thumb brushing away her tears. "See, you'z jus' helpin' me out, 'ats all."

"If you're sure..."

"Ah ah ah, no more of this self defacin' stuff, aight? You just let me and Russia worry about the big picture and all the skeery stuff. You worry about keepin' this boy here layin' down and calm. We'll do the rest." She assured her, pulling away and helping her settle back in.

"Okay, I can do that." She smiled softly, her bright green eyes seemingly illuminated by the soft light of the fire behind them.

"Good, now, you just sit 'ere while I tayl Russia." She waved her friend good-bye before walking around to Russia; who was dousing the fire and looking the place over for anything else that had gotten by him that they could steal.

"Hey, Russia, listen, this is going to annoy the dickens outta you, and I readily admit that it ain't the bestest plan I've ever had, **_but_**, all things considering, I think it could be worse."

_"What now young comrade."_ He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well, there's this lil thang, ya see, I wanna burn this here shack"

If he would have been eating or drinking something he would have choked at how nonchalantly she mentioned arson.

"Oh wait, there's more."

"_MORE?__Should I be worried?"_

She winced a little, "We-e-e-ell, if you were to be worried about me axin' you to take off without me so that I can ransack the mansion, get Alex's thangs and vandalize it befo' I catch up with yall, then..." he shot her a patronizing look. "Ah, come ON Russia. You know you wanna do it, and believe me, if it t'weren't fer the fact that you're built like a steamboat, and I'm built like a dinghy, I'd more than HAPPILY give you the go ahead to do exactly what I'm about to do, but you're waaaay nicer than me, and I wouldn't get this here barge to budge by my lone self."

He shook his head slowly, not believing that he was about to allow the one person that understood a word that came out of his mouth to leave his sight and possibly put herself in danger. _"Okay, but on one condition."_

"Ruh roh, what's the condition?" She asked warily.

He couldn't help but smirk._ "Keep your ears and eyes open, stay alert. If attacked; do NOT take pity on them and..."_ He looked around cautiously._ "Do a little damage for Russia. Those bastards deserve it, yah?"_

"Oh Russia, you big ol' loveable lug you," she squealed, jumping up into his arms, giving him a hug, and kissing both of his cheeks. "If it t'weren't for the whole I love you like a father thing, I'd kiss you right now." She snickered as she rested her forehead against his.

Russia snickered, before letting her down._ "Go, and be swift. It shouldn't be hard to find us, but I am not going by our normal route. I am going to stick by the stream that goes through the forest. I figure if we follow the stream that it won't take us but one night to get back to camp, instead of the two or three days it took us to get here through the forest."_

"Gotcha," she called out as he bent his knees, grabbed the handles of the wagon and lifted them up to his sides. "And be careful out 'ere, and rest too, ya hear!" She called out as he strode out of the doors. Alex waved as they left, she waved back as she said a little prayer for them._ We need all the haylp we kin get big guy. _

She turned, looked at the empty shell of a shack and snorted, a smirk creasing her lips as she bent over to collect the buckets of lemony bile that Boone had inadvertently supplied her. "This is gonna be too much fun." She chuckled darkly before heaving the contents first bucket against the wall, and the second against the another wall. Around the corner she found the small container of gasoline that she had hidden from Russian, not out of meanness- maybe a little derisiveness, but not cruelty, she just wanted to get back at Ethan and his pals, that's all.

She took the container and generously doused the walls, the wooden plank floors, some brush that she had brought in from the outside and basically anything else she could burn. She shook the can to her left and her right as she backed up to the exit. When she was satisfied that all the gas was gone she threw the container down onto the floor in the middle of the room, reached into her pocket and got out a pack of matches.

"I shouldn't be having this much fun," she thought morbidly, as she lit the first match, watched it burn, and then threw it into the room. "Have fun now, y'hear?" She snickered as she closed the doors and high tailed it away. It was a good thing that she ran too, because no sooner did she close the double doors and seal them shut the gasoline ignited and a fire engulfed the shack.

"Momma always sait that I was a fire starter... who knew she was right." She snorted as the crackling of wood filled her ears. She looked over her shoulder and snorted. "How right she was," she muttered as the shack exploded. "Ooopsy, I must have gone a wittle over board. My bad."

With a shake of her head she turned back around and jogged back up to the castle. She thanked whatever god or God was watching out over her that night as the moon was bright, illuminating her path to her destination. "One down, one to go." She muttered sarcastically as she popped her knuckles. "Sometimes, I think I have too much fun... Nah. You can never have to much fun, she laughed heartily as she kicked in the front doors. "Never have to much fun... especially at the expense of a bunch of mo-rons."

tbc

I couldn't figure out how to end it, sorry about that. The next chapter will have more Shannon, Sayid and some of the others. I promise.

I also want to thank **Monica **and **Rockstarhobbit **for reviewing my story. It makes me feel more better about the squicky stuff I write (lol). Just think of Reviews as food for my writing muse, it makes my muse work harder to please it's people :D

Please review. Compliments, constructive criticisms and praise are greatly appreciated. And yeah, I didn't have a beta reader could you TELL?

**_note that's what I have people calling Heaven Lee_**.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been walking through the jungle since they had left camp with Sayid leading Shannon to where Locke had met up with the three men earlier. Sayid was impressed with Shannon; she hadn't complained a bit-- well, except for the wolves howling and that hadn't been so much a complaint as showing genuine fear.

"_Sayid_," she whispered harshly, her voice raspy and tight as her asthma threatened to kick in. "Why were those wolves howling so loudly?" She asked her voice tinged with fear.

He shook his head. "I do not know, but I suggest we continue walking; lest we want to find out the hard way." He answered quietly as his hand sought out her hand, made contact and tugged her closer to him. "I am many things, Shannon, a former soldier, a communications expert, impatient, and short tempered; but a wild life expert… that, I'm afraid, I am not." With a wry snort he added. "They never got to that part of the training."

He could hear her gulp softly next to him; he smiled a little and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Despite that, I am going to let anything happen to you Shannon." He tried to reassure her, but was somewhat dismayed to hear that her breathing was becoming raspy and shallow. "Shannon, are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I think… I just…" she shook her head sharply. "I'm a city girl… Boone was the Boy Scout, I was content to stay in the air conditioning, play with my Barbie's and sip lemon aid all day…while he went out and played…" she wheezed slightly between breaths… "… nature boy… and got filthy and played with all the insects and rodents and other slime-y things till his hearts contentment… so wolves… howling… kind of… freaks me out a little, that's all."

He pulled her over to a tree and started rummaging through his bag frantically.

"What are you… looking for..." she wheezed, wincing at the sound of her own voice. She raised the palm of her hand and pressed it against her chest, rubbing in a circular motion, and tried to breathe in through her nose and exhale through her mouth, but even that didn't seem to help.

"I'm looking for something that might help you." He answered slowly, as his hands finally drifted across the appropriate packaging. "Found it!" He exclaimed triumphantly, nearly leaping to his feet and handing her the small packet of the eucalyptus concoction that Sun had made for her.

Her heart melted a little. "Oh Sayid," she sighed. "I can't believe… that I forgot…"

He merely shrugged. "Do not thank me, thank Hurley when we get back, it was his idea for me to bring some."

Shannon chuckled softly as she rubbed the concoction over her chest and breathed in deeply. "That big lug, when we get back… I'm going to have to do something for him… I'm not sure what… but I'll think of something." She inhaled deeply after she spoke; her chest puffing out fully as oxygen once again filled her lunges. It took a few seconds, but soon her legs didn't feel like they were going to give out on her and the tingly feeling left her finger tips.

Sayid watched in awe and amazement as her once pale face regained its color, her eyes be come more focused and her stance became less wobbly.

"Better?" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Much." She breathed softly, putting the packet into her pants pocket in case she needed it later.

He offered her his arm with a smile and she accepted it. "Good," he paused, looking up at the sky for a second before grabbing his bag and steering her down a well worn path, one hand holding his backpack over his shoulder while the other rested on the small of her back.

As they walked they spoke softly, Sayid's eyes always alert and scanning the horizon for trouble. But he wasn't watching behind them.

Two sets of eyes peered over a tree branch from the top of the tallest tree in that area. "_Bloody hell_." A tall Englishman with dark curly hair and olive complexion whispered urgently.

"_Ya dunna thank that theyre coomin' far us do ye, lad?_" The short Scotsman whispered back, fear creeping into his voice.

"_I dunna know."_ He whispered back, hiding himself once more. _"If you ever tell anyone that I said 'is, I'll deny it 'til me dyin' breath. But right now, I reall wish thut Rory were here."_

"_Aye laddie… Aye."_ Their eyes met briefly before a crack of thunder broke through their thoughts and brought their attentions to the sky. The looked up sharply their eyes scanning the sky for more of the same.

"_It's not close; we have three, four hours before it hits." _ The taller man assured his anxiety prone companion. _"But we should go an' tell the others, just in case they get a wee to close to camp, aye mate?"_

"_Aye, lad… aye…" _ He answered distractedly as he followed his mate down the well traveled but hidden back path to their camp. He looked over his shoulder at the retreating forms of the dark skinned man and the young woman. "_Ya dunna thank their wuth tha' Ethan chap, do ye Zane?"_ He asked quietly.

Zane came to a sudden stop, turning to his long time companion with darkened eyes, and hooded expression. _"Fahr our seeks,"_ he whispered, his voice conveying his inner fear and horror at such a thought. _"An' fahr the seeks of ouhr payple, Gawd, I hope not Sionn, I shar hope to hell not."_

- - -

She was pissed. She had looked around the entire premises of the ruins of the castle and with each room she looked through her ire and rage grew. Some rooms she could tell by the smell and disarray of them that the boy, Boone, had beaten and tortured in. Those were the rooms she had set a blaze and then blocked so that the fire would be contained by the stone walls.

She had hoped to scavenge more from the area, but every time she came upon something a pit formed in her stomach and she wondered; _'How had they used this to maim them? Had this tool been used to draw first blood? How loud did Alex scream before they stopped twisting this around his neck?' _ It made her not want to touch anything or take anything. But by the same odd token, it made her more determined to take whatever she could from them; they deserved it.

A couple of the rooms had repulsed her so that she had barely been able to look around for anything of use before she torched it. However, there had been a least one room that had caused tears to form in her eyes-- and not just from the smoke from the other rooms-- but because of the meager contents of the room; the loving, careful way the few possessions were cared for and put away or even hidden in a few circumstances. It had been the room that Alex and perhaps, maybe even Boone had stayed in. Stayed, not lived, because what they were doing was **_not_ **what she considered living, it wasn't even considered **_surviving_** in her mind; they were barely surviving from what she could tell.

There was a small pallet type area that Aurora could tell had been used as a sleeping area. Next to it was a small, hand made wooden box with delicately folded and refolded clothing that had been stowed away safely and kept away from some clothing that looked less than comfortable… if not down right degrading and overtly revealing. Most of the clothing she found was definitely female, in fact, it wasn't even clothing so much as lingerie. She had yet to find any clothing that looked anything remotely like male clothing; it caused a pit to form in her stomach. But she tried not to dwell on it as she stuffed the clothing into her bag.

However, she was finding it hard to do that because there was little to nothing to keep her distracted in the room. It took her less than a minute to delicately place the few trinkets, odds and ends, and just plain odd things that the young woman had squirreled away, so she looked harder. There **_had_** to be a secret hiding place where she kept things that she wasn't supposed to have. Aurora **_refused_** to believe that Alex had nothing, and she wanted even**_ more_** to find something, **anything,**that would have reinforced the idea that the young man had been in the room as well.

She looked around the room again and again until she almost gave up, but then, as she walked across the large room with its sparse furnishings and random junk-- she assumed that the random junk was the doings of the men as a reminder to her of her inferiority, she noticed a small antique handle sticking out of a crack at the base the wall near the corner.

"Hell-o," she muttered absently as she walked over to the corner and put her hand on the ornate handle. "What's we got goin' o'er 'ere?" She mumbled as she inspected the crack and the handle. "You, m'dear frient lookah like you do not be-long here." She drawled wryly. She didn't dare yank on it; instead, she reached in and felt her way around its sides and gently pulled it out.

As she put it down she let out a low whistle. "You most definitely do **_not_** belong 'ere." She whispered as she ran her hand over the ornate pattern of the suitcases sides and top.

She knew she shouldn't snoop, but she couldn't help it, Alex was such a big question mark. She didn't make any demands, she never raised her voice, she was so meek and quiet and she never spoke of herself. Was it wrong to want a look into the mysterious young lady who had helped her and her people out so much during the first few years on the island?

Aurora didn't think so.

She opened the case carefully, making sure the lid didn't hit the ground, sat back and looked at the contents in awe and almost horror.

The contents to the outside world were simple and quite common. But this wasn't the outside world, and these contents were anything but simple or common. There, sitting on top of everything was a tattered, but lovingly cared for travel-sized dictionary on top of a thesaurus the same size and in the same shape. Beside those two items were two notebooks, one well worn and written in thoroughly, front to back, without a page wasted, the other was newer, but still well worn and it had only just started to be written in. Next to that were two pencils, one small, almost unusable, the other barely touched; almost sacredly put in a little holder for use when needed. There was a dolly, old and ragged, with one eye missing and the tattered and frayed dress coming off one of the shoulders. There were miscellaneous buttons, some thread, a needle, a hard back bible, a hard back journal that hadn't been written in yet. There were tiny scraps of paper, with not one, but two different hand writings. The one hand writing was sloppy, slanted, almost off the side of the page, the letters were jagged; she guessed the young boy had written on the paper, blindfolded, discombobulated and in great pain. The other was softer, smaller, conserving the minimalist space available.

Her brow furrowed; on the paper were words and definitions. The definitions were written in the poor hand writing, sometimes with the neater handwriting underneath it making the words clearer. _He's teachin' her._ She thought to herself, her heart swelling with pride and respect for someone that was otherwise an enigma and the stranger that she had befriended.

Just as she put down the scraps of paper and was reaching down to pick up a worn and faded black and white picture she heard a low growl coming from the door way. She looked up sharply, a stunned gasp escaping her lips.

The wolf stood there, steel blue-grey eyes staring back her at her, its expression was intense and concerned.

"Oh **_shit_**," she gasped, slamming the suitcase shut and shoving it into her goodie bag. She slung the over her shoulder and rushed out of the room, pausing only to flick a lit match onto the flammable matte that she had used as a bed and to close the door.

"Which way boy?" She inwardly chided herself for talking to the wolf as though it were going to respond, but she chided herself a little less when the wolf looked at her, it's eyes peering at her intently, as though to say 'This way weird lady' before leading her down a hall.

They turned down a smoke filled hall; she covered her mouth with her long sleeve and ducked down a little so that she wasn't walking with smoke in her eyes. The wolf led her around one last corner before the wolf started growling once more. She looked up just in the nick of time to see Ethan and Grant come out of one of the smoke filled rooms; both looked fit to be tied.

"Shite, shite, SHITE!" she muttered under her breath. Thinking quickly she put down her satchel and readied herself to fight.

"Well, well, well," Grant let out a low whistle. "Looks like we have ourselves a pyro."

Ethan was far more direct. "Where are they?" He growled. "WHER ARE THEY?" He demanded.

"Not herre." She stared simply.

"You little bitch." He snarled.

"First of all, I ain't little, and second of all, you say that as though it ain't a compliment."

"You worthless piece of---"

The wolf next to her growled threateningly.

"See, look at what you gone went and done. You went and pissed off the queen of the bitches, ain't 'at right girl?" She patted the wolf's head as it growled at the men, its eyes never leaving the men.

Gregory lunged at her suddenly; but the wolf intervened; pouncing on him mid-flight. Gregory tried to fight her off as Ethan advanced on Aurora.

"I'm gonna have funkilling you." He hissed before lunging at her.

She easily jumped out of the way, "And I'm gonna have fun kickin' yer ass!" She shoute3d as she dodged him again, whirled around and kicked him in the chest. "HA!" She exclaimed, and then she snatched her duffle bag, turned around and came face to face with Ethan once more.

"Tell me where they are and I **_might_** just let you live." He hissed.

"_**Never."**_

"Where. Are. They?"

"Safe." She growled setting down her satchel carefully.

"Bring. Them. Back. They **belong** here. They **_belong_** to us."

"Th'hayl they do!" She snarled back. "Y'kayn't own human's, and last I checked, those two are as human as.. well.. me and Russia… I dunno 'bout 'chall."

"They **_will_** come back." He sneered, ignoring her last taunt. "They know where they belong, they **_know_** who owns them."

"**_Ha_**! That's rich. See, the last time I checked the best way to show someone that they '**belong**' somewhere AIN'T to beat on 'em so bad that the other runs off to find HAYLP!"

He clenched his fist. "That little **_whore._**"

Before the word was even out of his mouth she smacked him across the face. "Tha' lil girl ain't **_nuthin'_** of the sort."

Ethan held his cheek, his eyes filled with a fire that would have taken aback any other woman. But not Aurora, he didn't scare her, not in the least. "It doesn't matter." He hissed, turning his head back to her. "The boy **_will_** return." He stated almost triumphantly. "He knows the score." He added cryptically. "It may take a day or two, but he'll remember and he'll come back. He knows where he belongs. He knows who **_owns_** him." He snickered darkly.

Her stomach dropped to the heels of her thinly soled sneakers. That one statement, along with the look in his eye, were all she needed to confirm her deepest darkest fears. She shuddered, a cold chill going down her spine. "No, he, won't." She replied calmly, but deep inside she feared that there might even be a modicum of the truth in his words. If it came to that, she had to think of a way to prevent it, and at the same time, not alienate the boy or Alex.

"Oh yes, yes he will." He smirked, sounding far to confidant for her liking.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh, don't worry, you won't."

"The HAYL I don't!" She angrily cold cocked him suddenly, catching him off guard. He stumbled back; she grabbed her bag and turned but came face to face with Gregory. She gasped softly but recovered quickly, ducking a punch from him and kicking him in the crotch.

"**_Now,_** if yall _kindly_excuse me, I've got some folk t'tend tuh." Shecouldn't help but smirk as he fell to his knees, his hands between his legs and moaning before he fell to his side. They were both in too much pain to give chase. Instead, they watched as both Aurora and the wolf ran away. All the while saying to themselves. **_'I'm gonna have fun killing that bitch.'_**

-----

Aurora and the wolf came to the top of a hill and stopped to survey their work. "Not bad if I do say so… and I do… I do." She nodded to herself, and the wolf woofed a little. She looked down, and she couldn't help think that the wolf wasn't just panting, her tongue wagging out the side of her mouth, but also smiling a bit.

They turned and started down the other side of mammoth hill. When they had reached about half way down the hill the wolf's head perked up, it's ears twitching, her nose sniffing the air before she let out a low growl.

"Wuzzat girl? You smell sum'in?" She slowly followed the wolf towards a small clearing off the side. "Let's check'er out, yeah?" She ducked her head under a low lying branch and when she looked up she staggered back.

There, hanging as plain as day, backlit by the full moon was Markus, the missing moron, by his ankle, swaying a little in the wind.

"Ha!" She snorted, shaking her head with great amusement. "How's it hangin'?" She asked wryly.

"You little… get me down from here!" He roared, wiggling and trying to grab on to her but failing miserably.

"Hmph," she shook her head. "Why fer would I do sum'in like 'at?" She snarled, as she leisurely strolled by, adjusting her load just a bit. "I've gotten a good up close look at watchall've done to 'at boy an' where's yall let him stay; an' I say stay cuz I don' thank sleep had **ani'thang** t'do with it." She hissed. "What's the chance's of ya haylpin' out that **boy** if he were in **yer** sich-ee-a-tion?"

He didn't answer.

"**_Ex_**-actly!" She exclaimed, once more petting the growling wolf behind the ear. "Good girl, good girl, now let's get a move on and find out fold so 'at we can undo some of the damage these fools have done."

The wolf woofed at her before turning and growling menacing towards Markus. Aurora chuckled as they continued along the path that led to the stream. Her chuckle however, did not cover the string of expletives Markus let out as she sauntered away.

_**-----**_

His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was that he was warm, not hot, but comfortable, more comfortable than he had been allowed to be in a very long time. The blanket that covered him was soft and welcoming and kept the cool night chill at bay.

The second thing he noticed, besides being next to Alex, was that he, correction, they were moving. He looked around and realized that he was on a cot, with his body pressed again a large wooden thing. And he wasn't quite sure what that 'thing' was.

He closed his eyes and he tried to quell the panic that was rising inside of him. '_Have they found us already? Are they taking us back? How…_' his stream of thought was disturbed by the faintest bits of memory returning to him. The rain storm, the strange large man that had cut him down from his place in the field, the woman with a drawl; much like Sawyer's, their kindness, the blindfold, the water, the soup, **_sleep._** He sighed heavily. **_Sleep._** He didn't know what they wanted, but if they could keep Alex safe, and let him sleep every now and again, then they could have him; he'd give them whatever they wanted, as long as Alex was safe, he could deal with it.

It didn't matter where they took him, what they did to him, or how badly they hurt him as long as they sparred Alex. As long as she was there with him he could find a way to cope. At least, that's what he told himself, that's what he had convinced himself of. There was something about her, her innocence, her voice, her soft touch, something about the way she looked at him; even when he hadn't been able to see her, that made him feel safe and not as though he were owned or just another possession or slave,

He felt her fingers flex around his and smiled slightly, despite the bumpy ride jostling his still tender wounds. He moved his head, rustling a little against the pillow beneath his head, so that he could open his eyes and see her. His piercing blue eyes met her inquisitive brilliant green eyes.

"You should go back to sleep." She whispered softly, her doe-like eyes round and filled with expectation as she reached up and brushed some hair off of his forehead.

He shook his head. "Can't." He answered his voice still weak and cracking a little from lack of use. He spoke slowly, his voice still weak. "I've … slept … more just … now… than I … have in … a very… long time."

She shook her head sadly. "You need rest, you still look exhausted." She whispered, her hand cupping the side of his face affectionately. Boone reflexively rested his cheek against her calm, his eyes slowly fluttering shut as her thumb caressed the skin of his face just underneath his eye. "And you feel it too, I can tell. I may not have known you for very long, but I can tell when you need rest, and you need rest, and you need to rest, and you can rest now. Even you know that." She whispered softly, imploring him to take it easy without saying as much directly.

But he couldn't back down. "No, Alex… Please… I've been in … the dark… for so long…" she looked away, as though ashamed. "Don't… don't blame yourself…this wasn't…. your doing…" He pulled her hand from his cheek and kissed her inner palm and thumb.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing… **nothing** to be sorry about." He paused letting go of her hand. "**_I,_** on the other hand."

Her brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"I never apologized."

"For what?"

Even with only the moon casting light upon his features she could see the color rising to his cheeks. "I… I never… apologized, for …" he coughed a little. "For taking… taking you… that way."

"Oh," she looked away, feeling a little awkward and unsure of how she felt about talking about it.

"See," he whispered harshly, more harshly than he had intended. When she stiffened he let out a slow calming breath that did absolutely nothing to calm him. "I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry I snapped at you, and I'm sorry, more sorry that I can ever express that it happened the way it did, that you had to lose your virginity to…" he bowed his head shamefully.

"No… don't say that… don't apologize…" there was the unmistakable sound of tears in her voice. "I… We… You don't understand… what you have done for me…" she shook her head sharply. "They gave me a choice. I could either 'be' with you 'that way', or I could," she gulped a little, "be with one of them… and I chose you…" she pulled herself down so that she was laying next to him, turned towards him, so that he could see her eyes. "I chose you. I chose the only person, besides Ms. Aurora and Mr. Russia, that has ever been nice to me, that has never raised a hand to me, and … I… I don't regret it. I don't regret _being_with you because, if I did." Her chin crumpled, tears filling her eyes. "If I regretted my choice, then that would be like, like, regretting having been with you, having been together, and feeling so warm and so… so…" she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

She wiped her eyes and settled in next to him. He was looking at her intently, half afraid that he had started something he shouldn't have.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked as she laid her head next to his, and twined their fingers together.

"Anything…. Anything you want." He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly tired, but still listening intently. For her part, she was glad that he had closed his eyes, partly because she felt so vulnerable and open when she told him certain things.

"For so long, I thought that all men were like them." His eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to speak but she put her finger to his lips to silence him. "I thought all men were rude and angry and rough. I thought getting hit was normal. I thought that all men watched women so closely. I thought all women dressed this way."

He hadn't really looked at her attire until that point. She wore a paper thin spaghetti string lacy linger top that showed off her trim figure and small, but supple bust line. Her pants were rigged to be loose but much fitted to her lean form. The fabric, however, for both were light and the shirt was borderline transparent. He could see why she felt less than comfortable sometimes.

"I never knew what it was like to have someone worry about me. Besides Ms. Aurora, that is, but she always worries about me." She chuckled softly, before turning serious once more. "I had never experienced, really experienced a real hug before. I had never had someone protect me and **_be_** protective of me. And then…" she sighed, "then I met you." Her eyes, which had been averted down, looked into his. "And you, you have taught me so much without saying a word. And that day, that day when they gave me the option of being with either one of them or you…"

"I'll be forever grateful that you didn't turn me away, that day. I was so scared of what they would do to me, and how they would laugh at me. But you took that all away. All that fear and anxiety just vanished. You made me feel safe. I haven't felt safe in…**ever**. I've never felt as safe as I did, as I **_do_**, when I'm with you. I'd never felt safe before, and you gave me that."

"But… But…"

She shook her head adamantly. "No, Bonne."

"It shouldn't have happened that way. I wish it hadn't, but…if it kept you safe, and unharmed, then I'll never regret it either." He caressed away her tears and kissed her shoulder softly.

"You don't?" She asked timidly.

His lips were still rested on her shoulder when he shook his head. "Never. I just wish that it had never come up. I wish I had never hurt you."

"But it didn't hurt."

He looked at her skeptically. "It was your first time, are you sure?"

She nodded, biting her lip nervously. "How could it have hurt, you were so… gentle and took everything so slow and," she closed her eyes. "I was too overwhelmed by how gentle and kind you were to feel anything besides gratitude."

He let out a small chuckle. "I don't think I deserve your gratitude." He yawned, his eyes going closed once more and she wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Are you… cold?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Cold… are you cold?" He repeated, his eyes opening just slits.

Unconsciously she shivered, even though his eyes weren't all the way open, they just seemed to penetrate her soul. "Just a little."

He beckoned her closer with his finger. When she was close enough he lifted the cloak that he was using as a blanket, just enough for her to get the drift that he was inviting her to join him.

With a wilting smile and tears in her eyes she obliged him, crawling under the cloak, lying on her side facing him. "You've given me so much, Boone." She whispered, her hand caressing the side of his face and neck.

"It's not enough," he whispered back. "It'll never be enough to repay you." He paused as she resituated herself closer to him. "You saved my life, Alex, without even knowing my name." She was close enough for him to be able to smell her hair and rub his cheek against the top of her head and he did so, his cheek lingering for just a second.

"You gave me warmth." She whispered, looking up into his eyes. They were heavily hooded with sleep, but what she wanted to say could simply not wait until later. "You took away the cold and gave me warmth."

"Huh?" He murmured sleepily.

"I was so cold before I met you. Nothing brought me warmth, no the sun on the hottest day, not the brightest fire, not the thickest fur… but when you and I … when we were together, I discovered warmth… real warmth. You held me in your arms and you rubbed your cheek against my hair and my and you stayed." She paused for a second, before adding. "I didn't think you would, but you stayed."

She looked up timidly, and discovered that he was fast asleep. She wasn't quite sure whether or not she was relieved that he hadn't heard her confession. A sad smiled crossed her lips, she reached down and pulled the cover up around his shoulders before snuggling up against him. "Warm… so warm," she whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep.

(next chapter will be here quicker than this one! I SWEAR!)

**_Sionn is pronounced Shoone and is Scottish. When I think of Zane, I think of Orlando bloom. And Sionn is like, Billy Boyd. And yeah. They're gay._**

To my reviewers: 

**_Ithlien, rockstarhobbit , Monica, Swede85, Janie, Lea of Mirkwood, xXxPirateChicaxXx, ShalBrenfan, JanieJones, gimmeabreak, and Saraiyu: _**Sorry it took me so long to update. Dang procrastination :stabs it:. I want to thank yall fer sticking in there with me. The next chapter will be longer. I hope this one didn't squick you out to much. The next chapter will be more involved, but unless you want it to be a small novel (LOL, ME write a novel! BWAH!), it might take a few chapters to get to the good stuff. danke for the reviews. Please don't stop. Reviews feed my muse, and it needs it ever so muchlee. :D**_  
_**


End file.
